


Mrs. Horny's Pupil

by Axelex12



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jock Robert MacCready, MILFs, Moaning, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Orgasm Control, POV Female Sole Survivor, POV First Person, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A teacher helps the star pupil with private tuition.Female Sole Survivor/Robert Joseph MacCready Teacher/Student AU
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 7





	Mrs. Horny's Pupil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts).



> My First Fallout Fic One-Shot.
> 
> Teacher!FSS / Nora Horner
> 
> JockStudent!MacCready
> 
> No Underage!!!

"MacCready? Robert Joseph MacCready?" My assistant addressed the class of sixth-form boys.

"Here, Miss." The teenage boy nonchalantly raised his arm.

"When this class is finished Mrs. Nora Horner wants to see you in her office. I've already informed Mr. Rotheray that you'll miss his lesson." She handed him a slip of paper and left the classroom.

I'm the Head of Sixth Form at a Private School in the Massachusetts. I've been married to Nate, a soldier, for 22 years. We've never had children of our own. Perhaps our jobs have put us off!

My nickname among the pupils is Mrs. Horny! Obviously a play on my surname, but I also because I like to dress 'nice'. I usually wear stockings under my skirts, (hopefully not too obvious) and I like to show a little bit of cleavage too. I've taught at this school for 7 years.

Robert Joseph MacCready is the 18 year old Captain of both the rugby and cricket teams. He was very bright but had recently lost interest in his work and was becoming a bit of a troublemaker.

Dave Hemmingway, the Gym teacher had once, crudely, told me that all Robert needed was a 'young tart' to empty his balls into and he would be fine.

"Come in!" I called out when MacCready knocked on my door.

"Sit down," I told him, as I read the final few paragraphs of a report that some of his teachers had written about him.

I looked at him over the top of my glasses.

"Do you know why I want to see you?" I asked him.

"No Miss." He replied, his eyes flicking around my office.

I walked around my desk and perched on the front as I began my lecture to him about 'working hard', 'making more effort', 'curbing his temper', etc, etc.

He looked sheepish and kept nodding his head.

I turned and leant back across the desk to pick up the report. If I did it just right I was sure that he would be able to see my stocking top. When I sat upright again I waved the report at him.

MacCready was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" I demanded to know.

"Nothing Miss." He lied as he shuffled in his seat, sliding down so he could get a clearer look up my skirt as I crossed my legs.

"MacCready!" I waved the report again, "I've spent all afternoon reading this! It's about you! What do you think it says?"

He shrugged his shoulders and didn't take his eyes off the lace at the top of my black stockings.

"Three of your teachers want me to expel you!" I lied, "What are you prepared to do to make me change their minds?"

MacCready suddenly looked shocked, "Anything Miss! I'm sorry! Don't tell my parents please. I'll change…honest!" He rambled.

"Well, " I smiled at him; "there may be something that you can do that will convince me that you want to stay at this school."

"What's that Miss?" he began to relax, now looking at my ample bosom as I leant forward.

I put the report back on my desk and stepped towards him. I was pleased to see a bulge in his trousers.

"Stand up!" I told him as firmly as possible. MacCready stood eye to eye with me.

I stroked his crotch.

"MISS!" He gasped.

"So do you play with yourself?" I cheekily asked him.

"No Miss. Sort of. Oooohh Miss!" He nearly choked as I squeezed his balls.

"What do you think of when you play with yourself?" I chuckled as I lifted his hands and placed them on my large 34D breasts. He instantly grabbed them and began kneading them like dough. I normally like my husband to be sensitive with them, but Robert's amateur grappling felt very, very sexy.

He blushed and told me, "Madonna, Meg Ryan, Uma Therman…loads of women!"

I grinned as I continued stroking and squeezing his young manhood through his school trousers.

"You like older women do you?" I asked as I tickled his heavy balls, "Would you like to have sex with an older woman?" He didn't need asking twice, and nodded his head.

"Because I like having sex with younger men!" I laughed as I kissed him sliding my tongue past his soft lips and into his mouth.

"Do my breasts feel nice?" I asked as he grappled with them through my blouse.

"Yes Miss!" He grinned as he squashed them together making my cleavage look like a mountain range.

"Would you like to see them?" I sexily smiled.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Whoa! YES PLEASE!" MacCready nearly choked on the words.

"Take my top off." I whispered. He quickly fumbled with the hem and in no time it was flung onto the floor.

He looked at me for guidance.

"That's good, keep doing that." I groaned as he boyishly groped my tits through my bra.

I unclipped it with one hand and pulled his face in between my naked heaving breasts with the other.

Together we ripped his blazer, shirt and tie off, dropping them at our feet.

His muscle bound, hairless torso looked magnificent as my hands stroked and tickled his chest and shoulders.

MacCready's firm hands and wet tongue covered every inch of my matronly tits. His hot breath made my nipples stick out like peanuts.

"Suck my tits, suck them!" I gasped. He instantly obeyed, smothering an aching teat with his warm wet mouth. My tits tingled for the first time in years.

My own fingers were now unzipping his trousers and fumbling with his underpants. His cock felt huge as I pulled it out of his pants.

"Stop! Sit on my desk!" I gulped as I pushed him away. His cock was about 6 inches long and as thick as my wrist, waving from side to side as he moved across the room.

As MacCready sat on the edge of my desk his cock stood up like a flag-pole, he instinctively wanked it as I unbuttoned my skirt and let it fall to the floor leaving me standing in front of my schoolboy pupil in just my stockings and sexy black knickers.

This man/boy looked so erotic standing naked with his massive cock in his hand.

I took his thick cock in my hands and rolled my fingers along the fat length, shadowing every blue vein with my bright red fingernails.

" I love sucking cocks. Do you want me to suck yours?" I nearly begged him.

"Yes Miss." He grunted as I covered the soft purple knob with my brightly coloured lips. My fingers engulfed his thick shaft, as I tasted his young cock. I couldn't remember the last time that I'd sucked a cock that was as hard as this. He was absolutely rock solid as I tried to get it all in my mouth. I sucked and licked and chewed him as if my life depended on it.

As I blew him my hands began stroking his hairy legs and arse. I'd forgotten that mens' bodies could be this firm or muscular.

"Mmmmm." I moaned as his cock tickled my tonsils. My left hand squeezing his spunk filled bollocks as my right rubbed and stroked the length of his shaft.

After two or three minutes MacCready tensed up and began groaning, my rubbing became faster as all I wanted to do was taste his virile young spunk.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh!" he grunted as the first large spurt filled my mouth. It was wonderfully thick and salty as it hit the back of my throat. I gripped his cock and sucked every last drop into my mouth and swallowed it deep down into my belly.

When he was finally finished I stood up and licked his gorgeous stomach, chest and nipples with my cum covered tongue.

Like all young men he seemed fascinated with my large breasts. His hands automatically grabbed them again as I eased my knickers off. The pain was exquisite and he made my eyes water as he twisted and tugged my extended nipples.

"Ohhhh MacCready," I groaned as he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of my tits.

With my breasts stinging with pain I whispered, "Do you want to lick my cunt?"

He looked surprised, "Yes. But I don't know how to."

"I'll teach you," I told him as I pulled away and lay back on the desk with my knees in the air and my feet on the edge exposing my glistening gash to him.

His pale blue eyes sparkled as he stared at my welcoming shaven haven.

When I pulled the sticky flaps apart I was so wet I felt some of my love-juice trickle out and run onto some papers that were lying underneath me.

"Stick your tongue out and slowly lick the edge," I advised him, "take your time."

He tentatively ran his tongue along my outer labia. His eyes grew in size as he quickly acquired the taste of woman.

His face nearly disappeared inside me as he lapped and sucked my trembling pussy. MacCready's nose kept touching my clitoris as he tongue fucked me, sending me nearer and nearer the edge of a fantastic orgasm.

I could still taste his bittersweet cum in my mouth as I told him, "Oh fucking Hell Robert…yes…yes…. That's good…yesssss…oh God, Robert you're making my cunt very wet…. Finger me, finger me, push your fingers in!"

I moaned and groaned as he tried to get his fingers past his chin and into my aching hole.

I had to grab and squeeze my heaving tits, pulling and tugging at my nipples just as my young lover had done moments before.

"Higher, higher!" I gasped as his tongue flashed just underneath my clit for the hundredth time. He did as he was told and instantly found my throbbing clit at the same time as two of his thick fingers slid deep inside my vagina.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh, uuuggghh, ssshhhiiittt!" I groaned and shook my head as my orgasm finally hit me making me shake like a jelly.

As I lay trembling in the afterglow of my orgasm, MacCready took two steps back as if to survey his handiwork.

Still with one stocking clad leg raised on my desk and the other dangling over the edge I realised that his massive cock was as hard as before.

"God! It is true about young mens' recovery time!" I laughed to myself.

"Fuck me!" I told him as I lifted my leg back onto the desk and beckoned him towards me.

As he nudged his fat knob into my cunt I pulled my nylon covered legs back until my knees touched my tits.

"Shit! Fucking SHIT! Ooh you fucker! You little fucker!" I groaned as inch by inch his fat monster filled my under used pussy.

He leant forward and gripped onto the far edge of my desk as the last of his cock filled me up putting lots of pressure onto my cervix. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" I hissed.

He complied by drilling his massive thing into me, time after time.

I'd been promiscuous most of my life and had many lovers but this young boy was fucking the living daylights out of me. My feet were soon pushed back around my ears as he relentlessly pounded my pussy making me moan, groan, purr and pant.

"Miss! This is…. This is…is fucking great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He wailed as his cock continued thrashing my middle-aged vagina.

After five or six minutes of this fantastic fuck I was beginning to regret sucking him off earlier. He was lasting forever! I was in absolute ecstasy as he tried to nail me to the desk with that fabulous hunk of meat.

"I want to cum! I want to cum!" MacCready grunted as sweat dripped from his forehead onto my neck.

"Let me turn over," I panted.

My stomach and back ached like never before as I rolled onto my stomach and positioned myself on all fours for him.

His cock looked even bigger and sexier as he stood with his hands on his hips waiting for me to get comfortable.

"Can I…you know…cum inside you?" he asked as I spread my legs.

"Oh yes!" I purred again.

I had to guide it in for him, but once the knob found the spot he resumed at the same furious pace as before.

Getting fucked doggy style is just the most amazing feeling at the best of times, but when your lover is standing up at exactly the right angle and happens to have a fat 6 inch cock – the feeling is out of this fucking world!

MacCready grabbed my fleshy hips and fucked me like a dog and it's bitch. He pounded and pounded until his cock felt like it was going deep into my belly.

I knew that he couldn't last much longer, but couldn't do anything to help him but hang onto the edge of the desk.

"Miss! Miss! Miss!" he called out, "I'm cumming!"

"I know, I know!" I gasped as I thrust my arse back to try and meet his energetic thrusts.

"Haaaaaaaaa, Oooohhhh, Oooohh!" he groaned as his hot spunk exploded inside my womb. MacCready dug his fingers into my soft skin as he clung onto me while the last drops of his cum flooded my well-fucked hole.

My young lover silently withdrew his flaccid cock and flopped trembling onto the wooden chair. His face was a picture of wonderment and shock.

I ungraciously crawled off the desk in the most unladylike manner, but felt absolutely wonderful as my stretched vagina oozed excess spunk down the inside of my thighs.

The Gym teacher, Mr. Hemmingway, had been right, all MacCready had needed was some tart to empty his balls into; but that tart was me his teacher.

MacCready came to my office every Wednesday afternoon for private tuition until the end of term in the July. We fucked and sucked in every position possible. I was sexually fulfilled for the first time in 20 years and he seemed able to concentrate on his schoolwork again, subsequently passing his exams and going to College.

Thankfully he kept his promise of silence and our secret never came out, until now.

Mrs. Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
